rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Tha Truth
Tha Truth is a prominent underground political hip hop artist and left wing political activist from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania who has found notoriety for his ability to summarize complex, socially conscious political books and documentaries on his albums, including the nearly 700 page book "A People's History of the United States" by famed historian Howard Zinn. Additionally, he is noted for his inclination of including noteworthy and controversial social critics who speak on his albums in between songs such as MK Asante, Jr. and Anna Baltzer. He also played an integral role in getting Green Party candidate Cynthia McKinney on the ballot for the 2008 Presidential Election and his music and activism have been a key part of the Green Party of the United States. Tha Truth is the only musician promoted by the Green Party on their official website and is one of the few rap musicians known for advocating for the Green Party and alternatives to the U.S. two party system (Democrats and Republicans). Tha Truth says he prefers to stay as an underground artist because if he signed to a record label, like other labels, it would limit what he could say on his music about politics. Biography As an independent musician, Tha Truth has gained most of his fan base through live performances, self-promotion and activism. He has released four solo albums from 2006 to 2010. Angela Davis and historian Howard Zinn were significant influences on Tha Truth's music. This was evident when Tha Truth released a musical version of Zinn's renowned book A People's History of the United States, in the form of the singles "The Real History" and "The Real History Pt. II". These two songs were both included on his CD Tha People's Music, which was released in 2008. Howard Zinn also made an appearance on this CD speaking in between songs, as did Angela Davis. Artivist MK Asante, Jr.'s book, It's Bigger than Hip Hop, was another influence on Tha Truth and Asante makes a guest appearance on Tha Truth's latest CD Tha MisEducation of the Masses. Another notable guest appearance on this CD was made by human rights activist Anna Baltzer, the granddaughter of holocaust survivors who now advocates for Palestinia human rights. Noted social critics Noam Chomsky and Cornell West also made appearances on Tha Truth’s latest album. In addition to his pioneering of the musical version of the best selling history book A People’s History of the United States, Tha Truth has also pioneered musical versions of the political documentaries Who Killed The Electric Car and The Camden 28. In 2005 Tha Truth appeared in the rap documentary film Letter to the President and in 2008 he won an award for Best Indie Album of the Year for the CD Tha People’s Music at the eighth Annual Underground Music Awards. Tha Truth has performed at various colleges, benefit concerts, and political conferences and events including Green Party National Conventions and the 2009 Veterans for Peace National Conference. In addition to these political organizations, Tha Truth has also worked with and advocated for Workers World Party, the ISO, PDA, and The People’s Organization for Progress in NJ. Political views Tha Truth's choice to operate without major record labels has allowed him to express many unadulterated views in his music. Throughout his lyrics, he voices his condemnation of poverty, bigotry, government corruption, corporate media, pollution, imperialism, religious fundamentalism, the prison-industrial complex, capitalism, jingoism, and colonialism. On the day before the 2008 presidential election Tha Truth was interviewed on Temple University radio and spoke of his advocacy for Cynthia McKinney and his view that it was more important to eliminate poverty and corruption than to vote for a particular candidate. Discography *''Tha Civil Rights Movement'' (2006) *''Tha Civil Rights Movement Pt. II'' (2007) *''Tha People's Music'' (2008) *''Tha MisEducation of the Masses'' (2010) External links *Official website *Tha Truth on Myspace *Green Party Website *Workers World Interview with Tha Truth Category:Rappers